Under the Stars
by Absolutely Fabulous
Summary: Will Max ever give in to Fang's advances? Set before Max


**This is my first ever fanfic (**_**Fang **_**fic?) so sorry if it's not too good. The ones I've read so far have been fantastic! ****J I know the idea's not too original idea, so I apologise. " is nothing too long; it's just a short set sometime before Max accepted Fang's love for her. Please say if you think the rating should be changed and enjoy!**

"…and we really need to talk with Angel about this whole mind controlling thing again," I gabbled, waffling on in a way that would have made Nudge proud. If she'd been there to listen. Which she wasn't. Because it was just me and Fang, having another of our oh so random midnight strolls. _Alone_.

I know it's not like I haven't been out flying with him before without the flock, so you're probably wondering what all the fuss is about, why my heart's beating about a thousand times a minute, which is saying something, even for me. Why I'm close to having a bird kid meltdown.

Things have been really weird with us recently, what with his sudden "Max, I love you" thing, which quite frankly, is downright embarrassing. I was just glad he didn't start with this stuff when the rest of the Flock were with us. What was wrong with him? I'd grown up with him, for God's sake; we were practically brother and sister! Now I know I'm not exactly an expert on this kind of thing -m actually, for the record, I'm not really an expert on _anything_ which doesn't involve kicking Eraser butt or taking care of five bird kids ad one talking dog (don't ask) - but isn't that kind of messed up? Besides, as if my life wasn't complicated enough without throwing a little romance into the mix.

_And did I mention we were alone?_

_Geez, chill out, Max._ Oh, _great. _Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better, the Voice had to go and pop up again! (Yes, I have a Voice in my head.)

_You know you love me really._

Yeah right, about as much I love crazy scientists and being locked up in a cage.

I realised I was still blathering on about nothing, Fang walking beside me, black wings out in all their glory. Every so often, the tips of them would brush against my own wings, making me even more nervous. As usual, he was completely silent, his face impassive, though I noticed - with a pang of annoyance - that there was a look of near amusement on his face. I ploughed on regardless, too scared to look at him, too scared to look directly into his eyes, in case… In case what? In case my face betrayed me? Unlike Fang, I haven't quite mastered the art of hiding my emotions from the outside world. Maybe I could get him to teach me one day.

"Do you think the flock are okay?" I asked, mustering the strength to sneak another sidelong glance at him. "Maybe we should go back now, something might have happened to them…"

It wasn't that I didn't trust the flock could look after themselves - after all, Iggy, despite being blind, and Gazzy were second to none when it came to explosives, Angel was discovering she had about five new powers every week (seriously, who's in charge of dishing out the powers here? ), Nudge was… well, Nudge was just Nudge, and Total could always hide under the table. Plus there was the fact they were with my mom, who made the best cookies I'd ever tasted. Unfortunately, trouble had a habit of following us, no matter where we went.

"And do you think we should-" I stopped, realising I was about ten paces in front of Fang, who was now staring at me so intently it made me uncomfortable. "What?"

"Max, relax. The flock can take care of themselves." He moved closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Oh, boy. Not this again. "Just chill." Fang cupped the side of my face gently with his other hand, so I had no choice but to look at him. I gazed into his eyes unwillingly. They were pleading with me, though his mouth said nothing. _Please, Max. Listen to me. Can't you see this was meant to be?_

His moved his hand away from my shoulder, tenderly stroking my wings and wrapping his arm around my neck, causing goose bumps to spring out on my skin. Then, ever so slowly, Fang moved forward, bending his head down slightly so he could kiss me…

"No!" I shouted fiercely, tearing away from his grasp. His face fell, the smallest hint of disappointment lingering in his eyes. I slumped down on the roof of the block of flats we'd stopped at, resting my head upon my hand. "Fang, haven't we already been through this before?" I said, sighing. Like a million times, I added silently.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Max. I just thought that… Look, it doesn't matter. I get it."

"Fang, can't you see that… What? You _do_?" Way to backtrack and confuse a teenage bird kid!

"Yeah," he replied, a sad smile on his face. "It's cool."

_It's cool? _I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "What?" he asked innocently. Fang? Innocent? I don't think so!

"That's it? No 'Max, we were made for each other?'"

"No, I mean it. It's cool; I get it. If you don't want this - and you obviously don't - I'm not going to force you, Max. I'm not like that."

"Oh." Huh.

"To be honest, Max, I guess I was crazy to think it would ever work. I mean, _what I was thinking_?"

I looked up abruptly. "To be frank, you're hardly an easy person to get along with, let alone start a relationship with. You're stubborn, you're moody… and those jeans make your butt look big." I frowned, irritated by Fang's comments. Okay, so I'd give him stubborn, and I'm guess I'm moody when I've having a bad day - and I have a _lot_ of those - but my jeans did _not_ make my butt look big.

"Oh yeah?" I said, trying to think of a comeback. "Well, your wings are too close together!" I blurted out.

"My _wings_?" Fang said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. He stared at me, and my lips began to twitch as I tried to stifle a giggle. I had no luck. Soon enough, we were both laughing our heads off at my lame comeback. Well, _I_ laughed my head off. Fang just half smiled, which for him, is as close as it gets. And then we both lay down, looking up at the starry sky, neither of us speaking. It would have ruined the moment.

_He's perfect for you,_ the Voice piped up. I chose to ignore it. _I know saving the world is important to you, Max - _I scoffed, much to Fang's confusion - _But all work and no play -_

Oh, give it a rest Voice! I thought, hoping it could hear me. Shut the hell up for once!

We lay there happily for a few minutes longer, untroubled by the world around us. It was quiet and peaceful, but for the odd car driving past and the occasional sound of a barking dog. _This is the life, _I thought sleepily, my eyelids beginning to droop. I rolled over onto one side, to suggest we start heading back, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Fang grabbed hold of my face with both hands, and - before I could protest - pressed his lips against mine. I struggled for a second, and then succumbed.

Boy, did he have me.


End file.
